


Penance

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, Final Thoughts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Stephen's POV relating to events in 2x07.





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 2, especially 2x07
> 
> A\N: Betaread by fififolle. This one just naturally turned out a drabble even without any challenges! Originally posted in 2008.

In the end there is nowhere to run, the door locks behind him, he has his last stand firm-footed on concrete. Teeth and claws crawling around, in a spiral ever closer. With devious eyes observing him, picking him to bits pre-emptively. They'll pounce on him and it will descend into pain, before darkness. He knows the darkness, the bliss after the agony, will not come soon enough but this is how it has to be. He was blinded by paranoia and a foolish love that led them all here - and he can't let anyone else pay for his mistakes.


End file.
